The Hidden Love
by in2inu14
Summary: Will Inuyasha let his feelings show on this hard Journey? Read to find out.
1. That Girl!

It was just anotherday of looking for the jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha the hanyou was wal-  
king with his arms folded. Kagome folowed behind with Shippo on her shoulder. Just behind them was the demon slayer Sango with her hiriakotsu on her back. The monk Miroku walked beside her with his staff and cursed right hand. Sango had Kirara on her shoulder.All of a sudden Inuyasha perked his headup. Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"she asked.

"A demon." he replied. Everyone took there stances.

"Hold on!"Kagome yelled as she dropped her bow and arrow. A little girl was lying on the path. She ran to aid the girl when Inuyasha yelled for her to stop. Just as she stopped the girl transformed into a giant demon.  
She grabbed Kagome by the leg pulling her off the ground.

"AHHH! Inuyasha help me!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his sword. Sango held her Hiriakotsu out.

"Hold on Inuyasha," Miroku yelled running at the demon,"there is still a child in there!"

"Damn" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Miroku placed Sutras on the demon, causing it to cry out in pain and leave the girl's body. As Kagome was falling Inuyasha caught her. Kagome jumped ot of Inuyasha's arms and ran to help the injured girl. It was getting dark so they built a fire and set up camp. The girl was asleep on Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome had bandaged the girl's arms and legs.

Poor girl. Her family is probably looking for her right now. Kagom'e thoughts were interuppted when she saw the girl move. Kagome got up and kneeled beside the girl. Then the girl groaned.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"Kagome turned to see Sango standing behind her. Kagome stood to her and sighed.

"I don't know. That demon took a lot out of her."

"Feh. She is in the way of us looking for the jewel shards. We'll take her back to her village tomorrow." Inuyasha said up in a tree.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha slammed into the ground below him.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled with a face full of dirt.

"How can you be so inconsiderate of other people Inuyasha?!" Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying she is not our problem. We shouldn't have to take care of her." Inuyasha said to Kagome as he sat up and folded his arms. Kagome who was very considerate of other people was mad now.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said through gritted teeth. He looked up only to be put down again and again by Kagome's 'sit'.

"That idiot. He shouldn't have said anything." Shippo said shaking his head. Finally Kagome got tired of saying 'sit'  
so she stopped. Inuyasha, who was now covered in dirt, jumped into the nearest tree. Kagome pulled her sleeping bag over to the girl and fell asleep with Shippo on her belly. Soon after so did eveyone else, except for a certain half-demon who was wide awake watching the sky.

Early the next morning Kagome made breakfast. She glanced over to the girl and frowned. She was getting very concerned for the girl.

"Don't worry, Kagome. She'll be fine." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to see Miroku in front of her.

"Uhh..Ya..Okay." she studdered. She looked over to Inuyasha who was staring into space.

I wonder what he is thinking. She jumped when he jumped off the tree and took off towards the woods.

"I will be back in a little bit." he yelled over his shoulder. Kagome was suspicous.

"Hey, Sango!" Sango turned her head to Kagome,"Breakfast is done and could you watch the girl for awhile?" Sango nodded as Kagome took off for the woods.

He's probably looking for Kikyou again. She thought as she looked in the sky. Sure enough there were Soul Collecters. Yep, I was right. Kagome quietly snuck behind a tree and watched Kikyou and Inuyasha talk.

Why does Inuyasha still want to see Kikyou? I mean she's dead. She thought to herself. She could barely hear what they were saying when Kikyou ran to Inuyasha and kissed him! Kagome gasped and backed up.

A few minutes later Kagome reached the well.

"Okay. I told Sango I need to go home for awile and take the girl to find her village. Check. Told her Inuyasha was in the woods somewhere. Check. Now to go home. Check." She said to herself as she jumped down the well. Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes when he saw the light.  
"Wait Kagome!" he yelled but was to late."That stupid girl, now I have to go get her, but first..." he turned to the woods and ran.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered the house. She ran to the kitchen to see grandpa reading the newspaper and her mom cooking

"Welcome home dear. Go get a nice bath and then dinner will be ready. Okay?" her mom said. Kagome ran up the stairs and dropped her bag. Then she ran to the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the tub.

Ahhhh. This feels good after being in the fuedal era so long. I wish Inuyasha would quit going to see Kikyou. I guess he still loves her though. Ka gome sighed. An hour later she was in her P.J.s walking down stairs. She walked right into Souta.

"Sorry, Souta, didn't see ya there." She said. Souta looked at Kagome and could tell she was thinking about some-  
thing.

"That's okay. Where's Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Don't know. last time I saw him he was with Kikyou." She sighed again. She walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
She was quiet all through dinner and didn't eat much.

"May I be excused." She finally said. Her grandpa perked up his head and glanced at her plate.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked eyeing."You haven't spoken much and you have barely touched your plate?"

"Sorry. I'm just tired." Kagome said s she left the table. She ran up stairs, jumped into bed, and fell asleep.

"Inuyasha, you are a hard one to kill!" excailmed a large demon.

"I could say the same for you, but your gonna die! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed down his sword. Right as he hit the demon it threw a lightning bolt at Inuyasha. It hit Inuyasha in the stomach. The demon died and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach.

Where...are...you...Kagome? He thought as he blacked out, but he wasn't alone. There was something watching him in the bushes.

That is the end of my first chapter. Thank you DemonDog113 for helping me. Please R&R. THXS. 


	2. Back Home and Gone Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or gang. That includes my first story to.

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She yawned and stretched her arms.

Finally I can go back to school again. She smilied then frowned. Where is Inuyasha? Shouldn't he have come and got me yet? She had a bad feeling, but shook it off. She got dressed, grabbed her back-pack, and headed downstairs.

"You going to school, Sis" Souta asked as she passed him in a hurry.

"Yah." She grabbed her lunch and headed of to school. Her three friends were waiting by the school entrance.

"Hey Kagome. How's your back doing?" Yuki asked. Kagome looked at her and smilied.

"Oh I'm doing great." She said laughing.

"You should really take more care of yourself, Kagome." Euri told her as they walked to class. The bell rand as they entered the room.

"Where is, Inyuasha?" Sango wondered."He said he would be back today, but he's no where in sight."

"Don't worry my dear, Sango. Inuyasha will be fine on his own." Miroku finished. He rubbed Sango's butt to comfort her, but was replied with a slap on the face.

"Miroku! Keep your hands off me for once!" Sango yelled. Miroku rubbed his now hand-printed face.

"This cursed hand." Miroku said looking at his righthand. But I am also worried about Inuyasha. He thought.

Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder,"When is Kagome coming back?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, Shippo, But I am glad we found that girl's village though." Sango replied.

"Yah, but i miss Misa. She was nice." Shippo said blushing,"Are we going to get something to eat, I'm hungry"  
Shippo asked.

"As a matter of a fact we are." Miroku said glacing at the village ahead.

Oh great! Thought Sango.

Inuyasha leaned himself up on a tree.

"Damn this hurts. Where is Kagome when you need her?" Inuyasha said as a figure jumped out of the bushes.

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha grunted,"I swear if you hurt Kagome..." Naraku cut him off and said,  
"You'll do what? Your defenceless Inuyasha, you couldn't hurt a fly." Naraku laughed his evil laugh he was unaware that Inuyasha had stood up, but it was to late.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku turned his head to four streaks of light and was gone. Inuyasha fell to his knees in pain. He glanced at where Naraku had been.

"Damn that bastard, it was only a puppet."Inuyasha grimaced in pain and passed out again.

Where are you, Kagome? Inuyasha thought.

"See ya guys later." Kagome said waving her hand at her three friends.

Kagome walked home thinking. Should I go back to the Fuedal Era or should I stay til' Inuyasha comes to get me?  
She reached home in no time at all.

"Hey mom I'm home! Do you have more first-aid kit stuff?" She asked walking into the kitchen. Her mom nodded her head and pointed to the cabinet.

"So, are you going back dear?" Her mom asked not looking up from her cooking.

"Yah I think I should. Tonight is the night of the new moon and Inuyasha will need someone to protect him." Kagome said sighing. As much as she didn't want to she had to.

FLASHBACK

"I told you I don't need any protection on the new moon," Inuyasha said in Kagome's face,"I'll be alright." He finished folding his arms.

"Fine! I don't care!" Kagome said throwing her hands up in the air.

END FLASHBACK

But I still do. Thought Kagome. She grabbed the lunches her mom made, her back-pack, and yelled good-bye as she jumped down the well. She appeared back in the Fuedal Era and took off towards the village Sango and them were at. THUNK!  
Was the first thing Kagome heared as she entered the village. She saw Sango putting her Hidikotsu back on her back and Miroku on the ground with a bump on his head. Two young women were sitting in front of him.

"Kagome! Your back!" Shippo said running and jumping in Kagome's arms. She smilied and picked him up. She looked around for Inuyasha, but he was no where in sight. This worried her.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Were the first words out of her mouth. Sango looked at her and frowned.

"I thought he was with you." Sango said. Kagome became immediately worried.

"We have to find him." She said running for the forest. The followed her as she ran, then she was out of sight.

"Inuyasha! Inuaysha, where are you?!" Kagome yelled with tears coming to her eyes. The sun was starting to set and she needed to find him. Then she froze. There in front of her was Inuyasha. He was laying in a pool of blood and was very pale.  
She couldn't hold her tears back any more. They spilled over her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Oh Inuyasha! No!" She cried running over to him. She hugged him despite the blood she was in. She glanced at where the hole was and saw it was barely healing. She cleaned it, bandaged it, and moved him to clean grass. There she watched as he transformed into a human. She saw him barely breathe and gasped.

"Inuyasha?" she said so quietly she could barely hear herself.

"I told you a million times I would be alright." He said opening his amber eyes to Kagome crying. She cried and hugged him.

"I thought you were going ti die if I didn't find you." Inuyasha who was still stunnded hugged her back.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. I don't like when you cry." Inuyasha said in her ear. It was quiet for awhile until they heared a rustle in the bushes. Kagome turned to find herself face-to-face with...

Oh no a cliffe! Review for more stories to come. Thanks to DemonDog113 and XxMOONxKITTENxX for reviewing. 


	3. The Battle to Protect

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha and gang, believe it.

"Kagura!" Kagome gasped jumping back. Inuyasha tried to stand,  
but his efforts were invain. He fell and Kagome caught him

"I guess, Naraku was right, you are defenceless. You even need that human girl to help you." Kagura said laughing. Kagome gave a mean look at her.

Man I knew I should have grabbed my bow and arrows. Kagome thought.

"Well, I guess I should do my job." She opened her fan and blew wind at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome hit a rock and was knocked out. Kagura grabbed Kagome and her feather and flew away.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed. He grabbed his side and fell.

Damn it. I can't move anywhere. He thought as he just sat down. Sango ran through the bushes a few minutes later. She glanced at him then at Kagome's back-pack on the ground.

Sango was about to open her mouth when Inuyasha said,"Kagura,  
took Kagome and there was nothing I could do about it," He said slamming his fist into the ground,"I have to go after them!" he finished as he tried to stand.

"No!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"First of all you are badly injured and more fighting could kill you.  
Second you are a human and your Tetsiaga won't work. It will do no good to go off and kill yourself." Miroku said as he came up to Inuyasha.

"Kirara, we're going after Kagome!" Sango said as Kirara turned her head,"and Miroku, you and Shippo take Inuyasha to Kaede's hut."

"Aye, Aye," Shippo said saluting,"bring Kagome back!" Shippo said as Sango jumped on Kirara. Inuyasha was about to disagree, but was to late.

Damn this stupid wound. If I wasn't a human I'd be fine. Inuyasha thought as Miroku helped him up. They slowly walked through the forest to Kaede's hut.

"I see ye are back, but where is Kagome and Sango?" Kaede asked coming out of her hut.

"You'll have to ask Inuyasha that. So far he hasn't said a word and he has some pretty bad wounds." Miroku said setting Inuyasha down inside the hut.

"I see that. What has happened to ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede said taking his torn top off.

"Well I guess it begin with Kagome leaving..." started Inuyasha telling them the whole story. Kaede finished cleaning his wounds and mending his top.

"It is a good thing, Kagome found ye when she did, Inuyasha. If she hadn't cleaned and bandaged your wounds ye would be dead," Kaede said getting up,"now get some rest, Inuyasha, ye will need it." she finished as she laid down. Soon everyone else fell asleep except for one person.

Inuyasha stared out the window. I've got to find, Kagome! I lost her and now I'm gonna get her back. Inuyasha thought as he quietly snuck out of the hut and ran for the woods.

I don't know why, Naraku needs this girl. Kagura thought glancing at Kagome. She turned her head to Naraku's castle ahead of her. Little did she know someone was following her and it wasn't Sango!

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?!" Sango yelled glancing down throughthe woods. Her eyes caught something running in the woods

"Kirara! Down there!" She said as the cat dove down towards the moving object. Sango jumped off Kirara and landed on top of...

To Be Continued...

Just joking...

"Kohaku!" Sango said jumping off her younger brother. Kohaku looked at his sister with his glazed over eyes, while Sango looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kohaku, do you know where Kagome is?" Sango asked. Kohaku immediately chargged at Sango with his weapon out. Sango blocked his attack with her Hirikotsu. She kept backing up as he hit her Hirikotsu over and over again.

"Brother! Please stop!" Sango cried out as Kirara stepped in front of her. Kohaku threw some powder at the cat. Kirara passed out and transformed back into a small cat.

"Kirara!" Sango cried. Then she tripped over a root and her weapon that acted as shield flew out of her hands and landed behind her on the ground.  
Kohaku was on top of her with a sword to her throat.

"Please, Kohaku. NO!!!" Sango screamed as Kohaku brought his sword down. Sango's scream could be heared through out the forest that night.

Now there is a sad ending, but who is following Kagura review so I can tell you the next chapter. and also I will do any other story you want me to do if it is Inuyasha. 


	4. For Kagome or Nothing

I do not own Inuyasha and gang do not sue I only have(Looks in pocket) a cell phone oh and pocket lint.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Kohaku from the back. Sango opened her tear filled eyes to Inuyasha holding Kohaku back. She crawled back and stood up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I could use a little help, Sango." Inuyasha grunted still holding him back. Sango grabbed his sword and weapon. Inuyasha let Kohaku go. Kohakua jumped back and ran away. Sango stared at where Kohaku ran. She fell to her knees and cried.

Miroku will probably come, so I better go. Inuyasha thought as he ran through the woods.

WITH KAGURA

Kagura watched as Naraku opened the barrier. She entered along with an unexpected friend. Kagura landed and put her feather back in her hair.

"Hey! What are you doing with my, Kagome?!" Kagura turned her head to Kouga. He stood there as Kagura looked at him in surprise.

"That mangy mutt. He can't watch my, Kagome for 5 minutes with out me having to save her." Kouga said.

"What? How'd you get in here?!" Kagura said still surprised.

"Naraku, opened the door for me." Kouga said charging at Kagura.  
She dropped Kagome and opened her fan.

"Dance of Blades." She said as the boomerang like lights charged at Kouga. He quickly dodged them.

"Kagura, kill the girl." Kagura heared Naraku say. She obeyed him and hit Kagome in the stomach. And Kagome stopped breathing.

"Kagome! No!" Kouga said charging at Kagura. Naraku put a barrier around Kagura and Kouga bounced off of it. The sun was rising as Inuyasha entered. His black hair slowly turned to a silver-white, his nails turned to claws, and his teeth grew fangs.

"Inuyasha, is here." Naraku said as Kagura backed away. Kouga was still running at Kagura when she said the worst words a person could hear it was...

"Dance of the Dead!" Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly rose to her feet. She walked towards Inuyasha. Kouga took action and grabbed Kagome to stop her, but gasped and fell down. Kagome had just stabbed him in the stomach with a arrow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He'd lost his Kagome and there was nothing he could do.

WITH SANGO

Sango and Miroku heared a scream.

"Inuyasha!" They said at the same time. They jumped on Kirara and headed towards the strong ora they felt. They both saw Inuyasha staring at Kagome.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango said. When they landed they saw Kouga laying in a pool of blood and Kagome with a hole in her stomach. Kagura stood nearby with her fan open.

No! Thought Sango and Miroku.

"Now lets see how well you fight." Kagura said moving her fan foward. As she did so did Kagome. She charged at Inuaysha. He jumped back to avoid the arrow she had in her hand.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku was yelling, "She is already gone you can't let her get the Tetsiaga...You have to destroy her!" Miroku hateted to say it, but it was true. Inuyasha ignored him and landed 10 feet in front of Kagome. She notched her arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"I'm...sorry...Inuyasha..." She said so only Inuyasha could hear it. He perked his head up as she released the arrow. It grazed his shoulder as he dodged it.

"She's not dead yet!" Inuyasha said running past Miroku. Kagura heared this and looked surprised.

"Impossible! She has to be dead!" Kagura said turning to Kagome,  
but all she saw was the pink glow of Kagome's arrow. It hit the barrier and destroyed it.

"No!" Kagura said grabbing her feather and flying away. Inuyasha unseathed his sword, but was to late.

Damn, she got away. He thought watching her fly away. He saw Kagome collapse and ran over to her side.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you, Kagome. It's all my fault." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know Inuyasha, but its not your fault." She wispered in his ear," I ...love..." Then she broke off as she closed her eyes. Her chest stopped moving as she went limp. Sango and Miroku came over to Kagome to see Inuyasha hugging her and crying. He laid her down carefully and ran to the woods. Miroku bent down and looked for a pulse, but there was none. He looked up at Sango and shook his head. Sango covered her mouth and gasped. They heared a groan and looked over to where Kouga laid.

"What was she trying to do? Kill me?!" Kouga saidas he stood up and pulled the arrow out of his stomach. The hole quickly healed up.

"Kagome must have used a spiritual arrow, so it wouldn't have kill Kouga." Miroku said as Kouga looked at Kagome.

"What the?! Is she...dead?" Kouga asked looking at the lifeless body of Kagome.

"Yes." Said Miroku and Sango at the same time.

Damn that, Kagura. I've got to find her and kill her! Kouga thought as he ran over to Kagome. He grabbed her hand and held it as if she was still alive and said,"Don't you worry, Kagome. I'll find Kagura and kill her for you"  
He finished as he jumped up and took off, following the smell of Kagura.

"What should we do with her, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango looked up at Miroku and said,"We should..." Sango was cut off when she heared a sound. She turned around to...

In The Woods

Damn it! It's all my fault! Thought Inuyasha as he was running through the woods. Maybe I can get, Sesshomaru to bring her back. Don't worry Kagome, your not going to leave me.

Thank you all for reading my story. Please R&R. Thxs. 


	5. Your the One for Me part 1

Disclaimer: Oh come on give me a break! I do not own Inuyasha and gang. There you go. Gezz.

Sango turned her head to Sesshomaru. He was standing there with his emotionless face lokking at Kagome. Rin came running up behind Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she stopped behind him. She looked at Sango and Miroku sitting around Kagome. "Don't we know her? Oh yes she saved me from Inuyasha. Oh no, is she dead. I w-" She stopped when sesshomaru put his hand in front of her.

Why does my Tensiaga pulse? He thought.

"Stand back." Sesshomaru said pulling out his sword. They obeyed him and moved away. He sliced the invisible demons around Kagome. The hole in Kagome's chest silled up and her chest rose slightly.  
They all looked at her breathing!

That is all I am going to type since my hand is killing me. Thank you Diamond for mot deleting me.  
I just wanted to get you guys of the cliffe. Please R&R. I will update soon. 


	6. Your the One for Me part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang, so don't sue.

Sango looked up to thank Sesshomaru, but he was already walking away.  
"Thank you Sesshomaru." Sango said. He didn't even turn his head to nod.

"Your welcome!" Rin said in his place. She skipped back to Ah-un and Jaukin who were standing near by. Kagome opened her eyes once again. She looked at Sango and Miroku who both had big smiles on their faces.

What? Am I still alive? Is this just a dream? Where is Inuyasha? She thought confused. Then Sango pulled Kagome into a big-bear hug.

"Oh, Kagome..." was all she could get out before she broke down in tears.  
Kagome hugged her for comfort. She was still a bit confused.

"We have to go back to the village. Everyone there thinks Kagome is dead, Sango!" Miroku said jumping up.

"Dead! What did you tell them, Miroku?!" Kagome gasped. Miroku laughed sheepishly."Wait. Did I not really die or did someone bring me back?" She asked. Sango explained that Sesshomaru had come by and saved her.

"But I thought ha didn't care for humans." Kagome said surprised.

"Maybe that Rin girl has made hime soft." Miroku suggested. They helped Kagome onto Kirara and headed towards the villlage.

Oh Inuyasha where are you? Kagome thought gazing up into the sky.

WITH INUYASHA

I've got to find Sesshomaru. Inuyasha thought as he followed the scent of his older brother. Then he found him standing on the edge of a cliff. He was looking out across the valley.

What should I say,'The girl I love is dead and I need you to bring her back to life, please.' Ughh. No, that sounds to stupid.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked not moving."Have you come for me to kill you or is it for that human girl who was dead." Inuyasha looked up at him,  
anger boiling inside him. His eyes flashed red.

"What do you know about, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled taking a step closer. His demon side was at its brink.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, but then he caught the smell of that demon side of Inuyasha. He turned his head and saw Inuyasha's eyes flashing.  
He didn't usally run, but he got out of there before his brother went whack!

"Wait! Sesshomaru! I haven't asked you yet!" Inuyasha cried after his brother, but it was to late. His hopes of bringing Kagome back were gone. He ran all the way to the Tree of Ages and jumped up to his favorite branch. He sat there trying not to cry and watching the sun set til' he fell asleep.

WITH KAGOME AND GANG

Kagome smilied as eveyone cheered.

Wow so many people are surprised tha I am still alive. She was still worried about Inuyasha though. She pulled Sango aside and whispered into her ear.  
Sango nodded her head. Kagome called Kirara and headed for the woods.

"Where would Inuyasha go to? The Tree of Ages!" She thought aloud.  
Sure enough he was there. They landed on the ground below.

"You can go, Kirara. I'll be fine with Inuyasha to protect me." She shooed Kirara away and climbed up the tree. She sat on a branch to the left of Inuyasha.

He's a deep sleeper. He didn't even wake up when I climbed up here.  
Kagome watched him sleep. Then his nose twitched and he jumped up. Kagome leaned back in surprise, but started falling.

"Inuyashaaaaaa!" She screamed falling.

"Kagome!" He yelled jumping down to catch her. She squezzed her eyes bracing to hit the ground, but she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She started moving up instead of down. She opened her eyes to Inuyasha carring her back up the tree. He reached his branch again and held her close to him letting all her sweet scents fill his nostrils. He finally let go and looked deep into her eyes. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. He blushed 5 shades of red before he to closed his eyes. She stopped and looked at him.

"I love you Inuyasha and I know you'll always protect me." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He just hugged her before he fell asleep too.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of blood and burning corpses.  
He looked down to Kagome, but she wasn't there.

"No! How could this happen!" Inuyasha said jumping up.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I have something or rather someone you might want"  
Inuyasha knew that voice it was...

Oh so sorry there is an evil cliffe. Review to hear more! Thanks for the review inukags356. 


	7. From Dreams to Reality and Back

Disclaimer:OMG! I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha or him.(Wish I did though.) Don't sue me because the money I do have is going to camp.

Chapter 6 From Dreams to Reality and Back

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said reaching for his sword. Naraku laughed as Inuyasha looked at where his sword was. It was gone!

"Now, now Inuyasha. Don't be so hasty. Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha looked up to Kagome covered in blood. She had his sword!

"Kagome! Naraku you bastard! What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha screamed as his eyes flashed.

Naraku laughed."I only killed her. Why don't you run off to Kikyou. Hmmm?" Naraku laughed again. Inuyasha couldn't take it any more. His demon side took over and he lunged at Naraku without a moments delay. After he shredded he looked over at Kagome. He lunged at her to, but his mind was screaming to stop! After his demon died down he looked at the shredded outfit, that was covered in blood, in his hand.

"No!NO!NOOOOOOO!" He cried looking into the clouds.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" He heared Kagome's voice say. He looked around franticly for her. The burning village disapeared, then the blood, but Kagome's smell was still there.

"WAKE UP!!" She screamed shaking him. He didn't wake up."Sit Boy!" She said grabbing a branch. He fell as the rosary necelace pulled him to the ground below. When he hit the ground he was awake. He jumped up and looked all around for her."Sorry Inuyasha! I'm up here! Inuya-"

SNAP!

"SHHHHAAAAA!!" she screamed as her branch snapped under her weight. Inuyasha jumped up and caught her.

"Thanks."She said as he put her down."Are you okay? I climbed up the tree to get you and then you started screaming." She asked concerend. He looked at her with a confused face.

"Are you... are you really alive?" Inuyasha asked through the lump in his throat. Kagome remembered he wasn't there for her being brought to life. He left her when she died.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Yes, I am really alive." She hugged him tight.

So her kissing me. Me killing her and Naraku. Was a dream? He thought.

"Come on, Inuyasha! I sense a sacred jewel shard near by." She said snapping him out of his thoughts. He grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back.

"Where is it, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome pointed into the woods.

"In there. There is more than just one though. There is like..." She squinted her eyes to fell the power."...three or four."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking straight ahead.

"Did Sesshomaru bring you back?" He asked hesatintly.

"Yes. I think Rin has made him softer." She repiled.

"Feh! I doubt that. His Tensiaga probably wouldn't shut up until he did that." He argued.

"Inuyasha!"She thought about telling him to sit but changed her mind when she saw the demon they were coming up to. It was a 100 foot black, lizard demon. Kagome scanned its body for the jewel shards.

"There they are! One on it's head, one in each hand, and one in it's belly." She told Inuyasha.

"Okay. You stay here." He placed Kagome behind a tree. She watched helplessly behind the tree. Inuyasha unseathed his sword.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled slamming down the sword. The demon quickly put a strong barrier around itself and blocked the attack.

"You must be Inuyasha." The demon said. Kagome looked closer at the demon. It had a human head on it's forehead!

"Ya, i am. What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"May you be the half-breed son of the Great Dog Lord?" He asked as Inuyasha's face frowned.

"Hey! Don't call me half-breed!" Inuyasha said ticked off.

"I am Koska." The demon said. Kagome ran out of cover and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"We have to get out of here. I don't know why, but we have to. It's dan-"She felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Inu...yashaa..." She fell to the ground along with Inuyasha who had also been hit in the back.

"Kago..mee..." They both lay on the ground motionless.

"Ha! I have defeated you! You are so we-" A clen cut was made at his throat. Blood gushed from his neck where his head once was. A figure was in the shadows.

"Who...are...you..." His human head spoke. The figure just turned its back and walked away.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"Where is Kagome?" Sango thought aloud as she petted Kirara. Kirara meowed as Miroku walked up to them. He looked at Sango's worried face and started to sit down.

"Hey! If your going to rub my butt for comfort you can take a hike." Sango said looking hard at Miroku. He threw his hands up in defence.

"What makes you think I would do that my dear, Sango." He asked sitting down beside her. She hesitated.

"I know you, Miroku." She said glaring hard at him.

"I will not rub your butt, Sango." Miroku promised putting his left hand up. Sango knew better.

"What about your right hand?" She asked and saw him blush. He put his right hand up.

"And as for this hand...well I can't promise you that." He said lauging.

SMACK!SMACK!THUNK!

"Oww! Hey, I didn't even touch you!" He said trying to rub the bump on his head and the two smacks on each cheek.

"That is to remind you what happened last time. Only next time it will be harder." Sango said folding her arms. Sango petted the sleeping Kirara as she watched the rain fall. It was getting harder.

"We can go look for them tomorrow if they're not back tonight, but it is raining to hard tonight to look for them. Come Sango, we need rest." He offered his hand to help her up. She sighed and took it. As she laid down, she listened to the rain fall.

I hope your alright Kagome. She thought as she closed her eyes.

Hope ya'll liked it. R & R and I'll tell you a little seceret about who that "figure" was, but you have to review. Thanks! I will put all the people's names on here that have reviewed next chapter and will tell you a scene that only reviewers will get. Feel free to click on that little button on the left side of the screen.

Me- Hey Joelle!(DemonDog113)

Joelle- Hey!

Me- You are a loyal reviewer.

Joelle- I know.

Me- Love your stories! You other guys should check out her "Inuyasha's Life Altering Decision." It is awsome!

Joelle- Thank you.

Me- Bye!

Joelle- See ya! 


	8. In a Different World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha or the gang. Please don't sue me and you can read and review. Give me complaints if you want to.(Remember- If you didn't review you didn't get my extra story, so you have to review story 6 to get it or else this story won't make much sense. Thank you.)

Chapter 7 In a Different World

The sun was shining when Kagome woke up. Inuyasha was still asleep. She looked at the fire and her unform wasn't there. She looked down and it was back on her. She stood up and looked outside. The raindrops that were still on the grassblades sparkled in the sunlight. She stepped out of the cave and looked around. She didn't recognize where they were.

Flashback

The rain clung to her face as she dug in the ground with her hands. She pushed a body into the hole and covered it with dirt. She said a prayer before getting up and walking away.

End Flashback

Where are we? I don't recognize this place. We were close to the Tree of Ages last night, but now its no where in sight. MAybe I should have as-

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked interuppting Kagome's thoughts. He could sence something was troubling her.

Maybe Kagome dragged me a long way. Thats probably don't notice anything around here. He thought as she turned around to face him.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just a little lost." She said.

"So what happened last night?" He asked. Kagome jumped a little.

"Uhhh... You got knocked out and it started to rain, so I found this cave for shelter.

Ughh. Why can't I get out what happened last night? I almost feel like if I do something bad will happen.  
And why can't Inuyasha smell the blood? I was covered in it! It was like a... bad dream or something. Also how did I end up back in my uniform? She thought as she looked over to Inuyasha who was still looking around.

"Okay. Lets go look around. Maybe we'll spot a village or somethin'." Inuyasha said. They wandered around for awhile in til' they spotted a village. Kagome didn't recognize it.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said running ahead. Inuyasha easily caught up with her. By the time they reached the village, Kagome was out of breath. They looked around the village. It was missing something. People!  
Then an old lady popped her head out of her hut. She jumped when she saw them. She ran over to Inuyasha and she pulled a bag of something out.

"Demon!" She cried reaching into the bag and throwing the powder at him. Inuyasha coughed and swipped at it the stuff she was throwing at him.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kagome said pulling on the lady's arm.

"He was going to kill you!" The old lady said still throwing powder at him.

"No he is not, now stop!" The old lady didn't seem to understand."I can control him miss, watch." She turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen.

"Kagome...no!" Inuyasha said backing away.

"Sit... boy." Inuyasha went face first into the ground. The old lady seemed pleased, so she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome apoligized as she helped him up.

"Feh! As if. You seemed happy to do that." He said dusting himself off and folding his arms. Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." She said turning her back to him.

"AHHHH!!" Inuyasha said as he went right back down again. Kagome folded her arms as he got back up.

"Damn it! Would you stop it?!" Inuyasha said in Kagome's face.

"I can do it again." She replied. Inuyasha closed his mouth, but was still in her face.

"Are you two done fighting?" The old lady asked. They looked at the old lady and leaned up out of each others faces'."Okay then. Follow me." She waved her hand for them to follow. They followed her as she talked.

"My name is, Sangi. I assume your name is Inuyasha and you are Kagome." She said pointing to Inuyasha then to Kagome. They nodded their heads as she turned back around. Kagome was a bit suspicous."This here is my village." She said pointing to a small mass of houses. They looked it over.

"Where are all the people?" Kagome asked. Sangi seemed a bit disturbed by this question.

"Uhhh...They are probably...Oh dear! I forgot I was supposed to help a villager. Sorry. Excuse me." She turned around and headed for the village at good pace. Now Kagome knew somethin' was up. She turned to Inuyasha.  
He didn't seem to know something was wrong.

She was right. Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something. There was this per-" She was cut off by...

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango yelled through cupped hands. She kept looking through the woods when Kirara perked her head up. She sniffed the air and dove straight for the ground. Sango grabbed onto Kirara. Miroku, who was behind her, clutched onto Sango.

I think hes enjoying this. She thought. Then she felt a hand brush her butt. She turned to slap Miroku, but she let go of Kirara. Her and Miroku went flying off of Kirara. She felt weightless for a second then headed straight for the ground.

"Miroku you idiot!" She screamed. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He faced his back to hit the ground, but it never came. They landed on Shippo who had transformed into a pink bubble. They slid off of him and Sango went all out with Miroku.

"Miroku you idiot! What were you thinking and Shippo I thought I told you to stay with Kae-" She saw that neither of them were looking at her. They were looking at something behind her. She turned around and saw...

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

0Diamond369

0inulover227

xMrs.Lovettx

inukag356

XxMoonxKittenxX

0DemonDog113

I more so thank the people with 0 by there names. They have been great reviewers. So what is going to happen? Why didn't Kagome finish her sentence? What is up with the old lady, Sangi? Who was behind Sango? And are you going to review or what?

See ya next chapter! 


	9. Accidental Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyashaor any shape or form that has to do with him. Please don't sue me even if I have already paid my way for camp.(Actually my grandma did, but it was supposed to be a secert, so don't tell anyone.)

Chapter 8

Accidental Confession

"What the?!" Inuyasha coughed as the dust settled. He looked at the trail of dust leading to the village. "What do you think that was Kago-" He stared at where Kagome was standing. She was gone! He took off into a run towards the village.

Whatever that was took Kagome and its fast. I've got to catch that thing! Who knows what it'll do! He thought as he raced at top speed to the village.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

Sango turned around and saw two figures lying on the ground.

"Kagome! Inuaysha!" Sango yelled heading for them. Shippo jumped ahead of her and raced to them. He flew back and Sango caught him.

"What was that?!" He asked rubbing his sore head. Miroku walked up beside them and looked at them.

"It seems there i-" He stopped and slapped his neck. A flatened Myoga fell into his hand.

"Myoga?" Miroku said. Sango and Shippo heared him and went to go see. As they gathered around him he popped back into his old self.

"Thank you, Miroku, for that delicous meal. It seems I cannot get to Master Inuyasha or Kagome, so you were the next best thing." Myoga said. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"It seems that Inuyasha and Kagome have a barrier around them." Miroku continued. Myoga looked at them through the barrier. Then he saw a dead demon lying outside of it. He hopped over to it and exmained it. He sighed.

"Just as I thought. Master Inuyasha and agome were attacked by Koska." Then he sighed again.

"Koska?" They all asked at once. Myoga nodded his head.

"I thought he was a legendary demon." Sango added.

"No, he is as real as me and you. Koska-The dream demon. He attacks people and sends them into a dream state. The dream state is almost like this world, but it's not. He watches them slowly wither and die, as his master enters those dreams and slowly sucks the life out of them. It seems some one has killed Koska and put a barrier around them. That is good and bad. Good because no one or demon can get to them. Bad because we can't get to them.

"So how are we supposed to get to them?" Shippo asked. Myoga looked over at him.

"We must find Totosia. He will know more on this matter than me." Myoga replied. They all stood up.

"We can leave Inuyasha and Kagome because they have a barrier around. We will go to Totosia's place and as for you Shippo," Sango said looking down at the excited demon, "youi are going to Kaede's and staying there." Shippo's happy face grew sad. After they dropped him off at Kaede's they headed for Totosia's.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha reached the village a minute later. He looked around the still empty looking village. He went to the first hut and looked in it. He stagered back. In it was skeletons and dust. He went to the second and the third and the fourth. They were all filled with skeletons! He was scared, a little, now. He reached Sangi's hut. As he neared the door he held his Tetsiaga's handle tighter. After he passed the door he saw something lying on a bed of stone. It was Kagome!

"Kagome!" He yelled running towards her. He was pushed back by a barrier."Damn it!" He sad pulling out his Tetsiaga. "Red Tetsiaga!" He yelled as his Tetsiaga turned red. He slamed down his sword and broke the barrier. After he did that he could see things more clearly. There were candles and weird objects all around Kagome. He was about to grab Kagome and go when he heared a familar voice.

"What is this?" He turned around to...

To Be Continued...

Just Kidding...

Sangi. She was carrying a bowl of something in.

"You! Your behind this! What did you do to, Kagome?" He asked pointing his Tetsiaga at Sangi.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. There is no need to yell and also no swords in my house." She said. His Tetsiaga jumped out of his hands and dove for the steath.

"What the hell? Damn it, old hag! What'd you do to my Tetsiaga?" Inuaysha grunted as he tried to pull his sword back out. It wouldn't budge.

"This is my world. You are not allowed to do anything I don't want you to do. Now sit." Inuaysha obeyed

Damn it all to hell! I can't move at all! If only I could get my Tetsiaga. He thought as Sangi rambled on.

"I plan to become young again for the rest of my life. Lucky for me, Koska got me this pretty little thing before he died." She said touching Kagome's face. Inuaysha growled. Sangi noticed this and started to pester him. "Oh, so you love this girl? Is that not true? Oh, that is to bad. After I suck the life out of her and she shrivels into nothing infront of you, I will take you next." Kagome grunted as Sangi started to exstract her youth. Inuyasha couldn't bare to watch, but he couldn't look away.

No! I can't just sit here and watch! I already lost her once...He reached for his Tetsiaga.

"...And I'm not losing her again! Sangi, don't you touch my Kagome! Wind Scar!" Sangi dodged his atrack and looked a bit surprised. She did a little evil smile.

"Ahh, yes. You truly love this women, don't you?" She asked as Kagome opened her eyes.

"Yeah, I do love, Kagome and I'll never let you touch her again. Addoment Barrage!" He yelled as the crystals shot at her.

"No! This is my world! How i-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Blood gushed out of her and she died. Then Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who was sitting up and her eyes as wide as could be.

Oh no! Did she just hear what I said?! He panicked. Kagome jumped down and ran to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you, too!" She said crying. "I'm sor-" She was cut off when his lips collided with hers. When he released her, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said as she went limp into his arms. He picked her up bridal style.

She must be exausted. He thought. Then the hut they were in and all the village turned to small lights blowing away in the wind. Then he saw the woods again. She did it. He thoughtas he carried back to the Tree of Ages once again.

Will she remember? Was it really a real kiss? Does she really love me? Or could it all have just been a dream? He fell asleep thinking on these things.

Please R&R. You could complain if you like. OMG! I didn't give you a cliff hanger! So, like wow! Thanks all you loyal reviewers. Intil next chapter! 


	10. The Love Staking Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! What is wrong with you ppl that you can't understand that?! Well sorry I haven't updated for a really, really long time. Our computer had crashed so it was down for a week or something like that. Anyways, enough with the excuses. On with the story!

Chapter 9

The Love Staking Battle

They reached Totosia's place when it was dark. They heared him pounding on a sword as they entered the cave.

"Totosia, how are you?" Myoga asked jumping on to Totosia's shoulder. He blew one last breath of fire then stopped.

"Good. What do you need this time?" He replied expecting a hit on the head from Inuyasha, but nothing came. He turned around and didn't see Inuyasha at all.

"It seems, Koska has gotten a hold of Master Inuyasha and Kagome. We need to find out what to do, so that is why we came to you. So, what do we need to do?" Myoga asked.

"Well, actually there is nothing you can do. They have to find a way out of the dream without getting killed by, Sangi." Totosia replied to a blushing Myoga. He then went back to hammering his sword. Miroku came over and stepped on his head.

"So... your saying all we can do is hope they know what to do and that they don't die!?" Miroku said looking down at him.

"Yep." Totosia replied still under Miroku's foot. Now Sango spoke up.

"Is there any way we can talk to them or somethin'?" She asked.

"Nope. Now if you really don't need anything else please leave." Totosia replied to a disappointed Sango. Miroku stepped a little harder on his head before turninng around to Sango.

"Come, Sango," Miroku said getting on Kirara, "We will watch until they awake. If I know Inuyasha, he won't let some old lady kill him or Kagome." He held his hand out to help her up.

"Okay." She replied taking it.

WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

The sun was starting to rise when Kagome woke up. She smelt Inuyasha's familiar smell and warmth. She smilied and snugled closer to him.

Was I really kissing Inuyasha? does he really love me? Or was it just a dream? Kagome thought. Inuyasha stirred slightly and mumbled something. She looked at him and smilied. He must be tired. I let him sleep a little bit longer. Why does this feel familiar? She thought to herself. His nose twitched and he opened his eyes. Kagome smilied and he smilied back. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"We should find Sango and Miroku. They are probably worried about us." Inuyasha said picking Kagome up bridal style.

"Yeah." Kagome replied nodding her head. He jumped down from branch to branch until they reached the ground. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Not that mangy wo-" He stopped talking because he was now under Kouga's feet. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome! Your back!" He said taking her hand in his. Inuyasha stood up between the two, facing Kouga.

"What do you want, wolf?" He asked showing his teeth.

"Move out of the way mutt face!" They were nose to nose growling at eachother.

"Sit boy." Kagome said.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha went, once again, face first into the ground. Kouga snickered. "Would you stop with the violence?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed.

"You both need to stop fighting." She said. Then she turned to Kouga. "Sorry, Kouga, but I love Inuyasha not you and I belong to him." She said not believing she had just said that. Kouga's jaw dropped open along with Inuyasha's.

"Yeah. That's right Kouga. Now go away!" He laughed. Kagome turnned to Inuyasha with her hands on her hips.

"Stop being rude, Inuyasha. Sit boy." She said. Inuyasha growled as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Thats okay, Kagome. I'll show you one day that I'm better then that mangy dog. See ya!" He said running off as the dust trailed behind him.

"I'll rip those jewel shards out of his legs one day." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a "mad" voice. He winced knowing all to well what was coming next. He was caught off guard when Kagome's lips met his.

"Now I know it was a real kiss." She wispered. Inuyasha smilied, but then he caught the smell of Miroku drifting by. He looked up and saw Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Kirara all looking at them wide eyed. Kagome and Inuyasha went full red.

"It's not what you think! I-" Sango held her hand up and Kagome stopped speaking.

"It's okay." She replied smiling. Kagome smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha was speechless, but then he smelt something.

No! It can't be! Not again, not now! He thought. Kagome saw his face tranze fixed on the forest.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what is it?!" She asked. She looked over to the forest.

"Naraku!?" She said as he jumped out in his blue-faced baboon costume. Inuyasha had snapped out of his tranze and held his Tetsiaga sword out.

"Ahh, yes. You do truly love that women, now that I have seen proof." Naraku said laughing. Inuaysha didn't like that laugh. Kagome stodded helplessly behind Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well I didn't give you a cliff hanger. I guess it ois because I made you wait so long for the update. So you have the right to complain and lash out at me if you want. Thanks for your patience. Please R&R. 


	11. The Spellbound Kagome

Disclaimer: Damn it! If you freaking don't get the point I will say it again. "I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND GANG!!" If you don't get the point your a complete moron. Sorry it took me so long for the update. Thank you if you haven't taken me off of your list yet. Although I would like some reviews. If I don't get, at least 10 reviews, I will discontinue the story. So R&R.

Chapter 10

The Spellbound Kagome

Naraku looked at Kagome and smiled his evil smile. Inuyasha stepped in front of her and she peeked over his shoulder.

_Man I hate when I have to be protected all the time. Well, I don't mind Inuaysha doing it_. She thought as Inuyasha spoke up.

"You leave her out of this!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku laughed.

"She the main purpose here, Inuyasha. With out her I have no task to complete." He said. Sango and Miroku stepped to the sides of Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Shippo, trying as hard as he could, to carry Kagome's bow and arrows.

"Shippo!" She said leaning down to the small panting demon.

"I... thought...you might... need these..." He tried to say while gasping for air.

"Thank you, Shippo. Now stand back." She notched her arrow as Shippo backed away. "You've got no where to go, Naraku!" She yelled out as she pointed her arrow at Naraku. Naraku laughed louder. Kagome lowered her arrow.

_Somethings not right._She thought as a glimmer caught her eye. It headed for, Inuaysha.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. Something hit her in the arm and blood came gushing out her right arm.

"Damn it, girl! Quit moving around." Naraku said. Sango and Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha to give the two protection.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked through a weak smile as she grabbed her right arm, trying to keep it from bleeding more.

"Damn it, Kagome! You shouldn't have done that!" He said as he tried to help her up.

"I thought since your saving me all the time, I should save you once." She replied still holding on to her bleeding arm.

"Sango, take Kagome." Inuaysha said as Sango came to help him. "Naraku! You picked the wrong girl to hurt!" Inuyasha said pointing his Tetsiaga at Naraku.

"My job here is down." Naraku said turning to leave.

"Your not getting away! Addoment Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his sword down. Naraku tossed him a side ways smile. He was destroyed. "Damn, you to hell." Inuyasha muttered as he saw the doll like puppet.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said. Inuyasha turned his head and remembered Kagome.

"How is she?" He asked running over to her.

"Not good. I think she might have some sort of poison in her system." She said with a worried face.

"Inuyasha, you go on ahead with Kagome, to Kaede's hut since you are faster on foot. We will follow behind on Kirara." Miroku said as he, Sango, and Shippo jumped on Kirara.

"K." Inuyasha said as he scopped up Kagome, who's breathing had quickened and sweat was forming on her head.

"Don't let her die!" Shippo yelled as he took off.

_Stupid brat. I can't let her die._He thought running as fast as he could. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She touched his cheek and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to make you worry." She said. Inuaysha shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. It was all my fault. I should have killed him right there and th-" He stopped and tripped over a root because of a sharp cut that appeared on his face. Kagome rolled out of his arms and hit a tree.

"Ahh! What was th-"

"Run away." Inuaysha heared Kagome whisper. Her bangs dropped over her eyes. Inuayasha didn't move, but he smelt a difference in her scent. "I said...RUN AWAY!!" She screamed. Her eyes flashed to a red color. She lunged at Inuyasha, but he easily dodged it.

"Kagome?"

"What's...wrong...with...me?" Kagome stuttered."Inuyasha." Her voice changed to a sweet sound like honey.

"What?" He senced something was wrong.

"Come here, Inuyasha." Inuyasha slowly went to her."What's wrong, Inuyasha? Is something the matter?" She asked as he came face to face with her. She opened her eyes, which were completely red, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Do I scare you?" She slammed him into the tree behind him. She walked over to him as his vision was getting blurry. She grabbed his sword and turned around.

"Ka...go...me?" He said trying to see clearly. He could tell she turned around and walked back to him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She hit him straight in the forehead and he blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_How can I run so fast? Where am I going? Why do I have Inuyasha's sword?_ She thought. She senced an evil aura along with tainted jewel shards. It was so strong. _It must be Naraku's evil aura and this must be his castle._ She thought as a big castle came into view.

_My stupid legs won't listen to me!_ She looked down at her legs. _Hey! My head moved!_As she looked up she was facing Kagura.

"Oh, it;s you. How did you not die from my attack? It was a direct blow and even if you didn't die then, you would have later." Kagome didn't respond, she just walked on past her. She walked through the castle about a hundred times. Her head was spinning now.

_How am I supposed to remember where I've been or am? Furthermore, how am I supposed to find Naraku?_She was getting worried because her vision was getting blurry. _Man I must have hit my head pretty hard._She then walked into a room and sitting on the ground was Naraku. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came.

"That's a good girl, Kagome. I can't believe I had to get involved since Kagura is incapable of doing the job right the first time. Now lay the sword down a nd go get dressed. Inuyasha, will be here soon." He said laughing.

_Get dressed?! What does he mean by get dressed?!_ She thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0

Inuyasha woke up and rubbed his throbbing head. Then he jumped to his feet.

"Kagome?! Kagome!!" He yelled into the darkness of the forest. 'Damn that hurt. Was Kagome being controlled?' He thought as her scent drifted to his nose along with Naraku's. 'It's faint, but I think I can follow it. Naraku has my Kagome. Damn that bastard. What is he up to?' As he followed it a large castle came into view. 'That must be where she is!' He thought blowing down the gate. Inuyasha gasped. There before him was...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Inuyasha never came by here with, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kaede shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Ye must go find them." Kaede as she waved good-bye to them. "Good luck!" She called out. _And be careful._ She thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Important question- What do they call Shippo and Kirara. Is it a kitsen for Shippo? I can't figure it out. Please send your answer in the review or a message. My e-mail didn't show up on the last page so go to my profile and click the thing that says e-mail and do it that way.

That will be my last chapter I add for awhile. So, what is Naraku planing? Why did Inuyasha gasp? What is Kagome getting 'dressed' for? Are Sango and Miroku going to find them? Are you going to review or what? Thank you all who have reviewed and I will try to update if I get, no less than, 10 reviews from ya'll.Until' next chapter, See ya!


	12. Kagome's or Inuyasha's Sword?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang.

A/N Sorry it took soooooooo long for me to update. I will try to be quicker to update on my other stories.

**Chapter 11**

**Kagome's Sword or Inuyasha's Sword**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in full body armor. He heared Naraku laugh.

"Now what are you going to do, Inuyasha? I have your sword, so you can't use that. How are you going to stop her without killing her? The poison will eventually kill her even if you don't, but you will be long gone by then. Now... KILL INUYASHA!!" He screamed. Kagome lunged at him with her sword. He barely dodged it.

_Man that was close!_He thought. She cartwheeled toward him and sliced his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you better kill your love before she kills you!" Naraku laughed.

"Shut the hell up you damn bastard!" Inuaysha yelled. He looked at Kagome. Tears were streaming down her face. She swiped at his face, he ducked. He jumped backwards and she flipped towards him. She swiped at his feet. He fell and she was face to face with him. She brought the sword to his throat. He swiped at her face, hoping she would duck, and hit her.

_Damn! I thought she would have dodged it._ He thought as she fell to the side holding her face. _Nows my chance!_ He jumped up and ran for the stairs. _The sword is in there along with that baby Hakudoshi. If I can get my sword I can-_He stopped running. Kagome had just threw a dagger in his back! He slowly turned around. Tears were streaming down her face.

"NOOOO!!" She screamed getting off her knees and running to catch him.

_Good she fought off the spell._He thought closing his eyes as he fell. The last thing he saw was Kagome running towards him crying. Kagome watched as he closed his eyes. She laid him down and ran into the castle, searching for the sword. She found it lying in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and ran back outside.

"Naraku! You no longer have your spell on me and the poison is gone!" She said pointing Tetsiaga at him.

"What are you going to do with such a dull sword? Give me a paper cut?!" Naraku burst out laughing. Kagome squeezed the handle tighter. The sword glowed blue.

"No... I'm goning to cut you to pieces." She said. Naraku looked at the sword in surprise.

"Love's Lash!" She yelled. The sword looked like a long rope with a blue glow. It shot out at Naraku and sliced him to pieces.

"Light of Detrustion!" She yelled. The sword turned completely yellow and engulfed the castle in it's bright light. Kagome was unable to see what happened. She collapsed beside Inuaysha.

**WITH SANGO AND MIROKU AND SHIPPO**

"Look over there! Did you see that light?!" Sango and Miroku turned to where Shippo was pointing. A huge bright ligh died down.

"Yeah, it was bright. Lets go check it out. " Miroku said.

"Yeah, Kirara." Sango said. The two tail flew towards the bright light.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out when he spotted the two figures lying on the ground. Kirara landed near by. They all jumped off and ran to to Kagome and Inuyasha's side.

"He's gone... Naraku's gone..." Kagome whispered to Miroku before losing all consciousness. He saw she still cluched Tetsiaga.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, can you hear me?!" Sango asked. She carefully pulled the dagger out of his back. Inuaysha coughed up blood.

"Is he all right?" Shippo asked peeking out from behind Sango's shoulder.

"I don't know, Shippo. Miroku, we need to get him help." Sango said lifting Inuyasha on to Kirara's back. Miroku did the same with Kagome.

"Can you handle 3 people, Kirara?" Sango asked. Kirara meowed in responce. Sango jumped on to her back and they flew into the air. "Meet you at the village!" She called out as they flew off. Miroku waved his right hand. He looked at it and remembered what Kagome had said.

"Guess it can't hurt." He removed the prayer beads."Wind Tunnel!" Ha said opening it at Shippo.

"Wait! Miroku! Don't! Please! I didn't mean to take the last faceless octopus!" He screamed and covered his head. When Shippo didn't feel a pull he slowly poened his eyes and looked over at Miroku. The Wind Tunnel was gone! The shocked monk sat down and stared at his hand.

"It really is gone..." He mumbled. Shippo ran and looked at Miroku's hand.

"Wow Miroku! Inuyasha really did kill Naraku!" Shippo excliamed, but Miroku was doubting that.

**AT KAEDE'S HUT**

Kagome felt warm. She opened her eyes and saw Sango watching over her. Kagome shot up.

"Is, Inuyasha, okay?!" Her pounding head ache sent her lying back down. Kaede looked over to her.

"He be fine, Kagome. Ye need to rest." Kaede said turning back around to finish bandaging Inuyasha's wounds. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. He was lying on his stomach, asleep, and Kaede was treating his wounds. She finally fell asleep thinking about Inuyasha.

**_2_ HOURS LATER**

Kagome awoke suddenly, sweating and panting. It was still dark out. Kagome's head hurt like crazy, but she didn't want to awake Kaede or Sango.

_Maybe the fresh air will help._ She thought as she walked out side as quietly as possilbe. She sat down and leaned up against a tree. She closed her eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_"Love's Lash!" She yelled. The sword looked like a big rope with a blue glow. It sliced Naraku to pieces._

_"Light of Destruction!" The sword turned completly yellow and the light was so bright, she didn't see how it destroyed the castle._

**_End Flashback_**

_How did I do that? Maybe I just imagined it. _She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heared a twig snap behind her. She twriled around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She leaned on his shoulder. His warmth, smell, and hair, all gave her comfort. He to was enjoying it.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said not wanting to break the moment.

"Hmm?"

"Did...did you really use... my sword?" He managed to get out. She jumped a little in surprise.

"So, you saw me use it?!" She asked excited and nervous at the same time.

"Yeah. What was it... Love's Lash and... Light of Destruction?" He replied. Kagome looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha! It was just out of retaliation. I didn't want him to hurt you, so I used your-" She was unable to finish because his lips cut her off.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said. She smilied and he wrapped his arms around her. "But they are pretty dorky names though." He joked.

"Hey!" She said laughing. "Your welcome, Inuyasha." She said turning to kiss him once more.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll always protect you. No matter what."

"I know you will, Inuyasha." They closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**To Be Continued**

Me: Phew!

Joelle: Damn Elizabeth! What took you so long!

Me: I'm sorry. I had to work and I could rarely get on the computer and I-

Joelle: Excuses, excuses, excuses...

(Joelle leaves room with a slam of the door)

**Slam!**

Me: I will update a.s.a.p. Now I better go talk to Joelle before she brings in a revolver and goes crazy with it.

(Turns and runs out door)

**Slam!**


	13. Reviews For Ch 11

Well, I heared since you guys already reviwed my chapter 12 you can't do it again. That is why I am sending this out so you can review on this for my chapter 12. Well, here you go.

in2inu14 


	14. A Whole Lot Of Schoolwork

Well, this is the longest chapter yet! Disclaimer: I do not own any form or shape of Inuyasha and gang. Also, if you didn't read my update of Chapter 12 you should because I updated it. On with the story!!

Chapter 12

Schoolwork, Schoolwork, and More Schoolwork

Kagome opened her eyes. She was inside the hut again. She looked over to see Inuyasha having his wounds treated and re wrapped. She sat up and smiled.

"Good morning, Kaede." Kagome said stretching. Kaede and Inuyasha looked over to her.

"Good morning, Kagome. How be ye feeling?" Kaede asked. She finished wrapping Inuyasha's back. He stood up and looked at her.

"I am doing much better." She said looking over at Inuyasha.

He must have carried me back into the hut when I fell asleep. Also, Inuyasha doesn't look to bad with out his shirt on. She thought and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked slipping his shirt back on.

"Oh nothing. Where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked standing up.

"Miroku said he needed to talk to Sango in private and that they might be gone all of today." Kaede said pouring herself some tea.

"Okay. Thanks, Kaede. Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kagome asked turning towards the door.

"Uh...yeah, sure." He replied following her out the door.

"We'll be back in a little while, Kaede." Kagome said and then left. They walked for 15 minutes until they were in an open field. She turned to Inuyasha.

"I wanted to see if the Tetsiaga really did what it did yesterday." She said after a minute of silence.

"I was wondering the same thing. Here." Inuyasha said handing off his sword. Kagome unsheathed it and held it in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Love's Lash!" She yelled with her eyes shooting open. The sword turned a light blue color and then faded.

"Hum..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Huh? What's wrong with it? Is it broken?" She said shaking and hitting it. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome dropped her head in disappointment. Then a lizard demon shot out from the grass. She caught sight of it out of the corner of her eye.

"Love's Lash!" She yelled pointing the sword at the demon. The sword once again turned to a blue rope like shape and sliced the demon to pieces. "It worked!" She said before collapsing into Inuyasha's arms.

"I shouldn't have let you do that. Now look your a-" He was cut off by Kagome's giggles.

"It worked. It worked!!" She jumped up and did a happy dance."Sorry," She said calming herself," I was wondering if I could go home to my time and do some more of my school since we defeated Naraku. Can I?" She asked sticking out her lower lip, making it hard for Inuyasha to say 'no'.

"I...I guess." He finally got out. Kagome jumped up.

"Thank you!" She said hugging him.

1 hour later

Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug (since Shippo was there) and hugged the small demon.

"Be careful, Kagome. Don't be gone to long." Shippo said as she sat on the edge of the well. Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I'll be back. Fell free to visit, Inuyasha!" She said as she jumped down the well.

"Feh! Whatever." He mumbled.

Kagome climbed up the rope ladder her family had put in the shrine's well. She walked into her home with a big smile on her face. She quickly kicked her shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome, your home! How good it is to see you again." Her mother said drying her hands and walking over to give her daughter a hug. "What's with the big smile?" She asked noticing Kagome still smiling. Kagome forgot about the big smile she held on her face.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome said running up the stairs and into her room. She dropped her bag and laid back on her bed.

I can't believe the Tetsiaga really worked with me! Man, I wonder what the girls would say if I told them Inuyasha kissed me! She finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

NEXT DAY

"Hey guys!" Kagome called out to her friends. They were standing near the entrance to the school and waved back as she ran up to them.

"Kagome! I didn't think we'd see you. Also, don't run with your arthritis so bad. You could permanently injure your self." Yuki said shaking her head. Kagome shook her head and dropped it.

Gramps, I wish you'd stop telling them all these lies so I can go to school for once with out my friends being so worried over something I don't even have! She thought. At lunch Kagome sat in her usual place with her friends. They chattered on and on about what was going on at school, while Kagome sat there not having a clue of what they were talking about.

"Oh, Kagome. Did you know there's a test this week." That woke Kagome up.

"A... a...TEST!!" Kagome stood up and yelled so loud half the school turned to look at her. She quickly sat back down. Her cheeks showing a bit of redness to them. "Oh, great! I don't need a test. I am hardly here to learn anything!" She sighed and sunk deeper into her chair.

"We'll help ya, Kagome!" all three of her friends said at once. She gave them a weak smile. Eri whispered something into the other girls ears and they giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Kagome said, feeling a bit hurt for not being included. They pointed behind her. She turned around to see Hojo walking up to them.

Oh great!

"Hi, Kagome. I know you vision has been blurry looking at things, but do you think you can go to the movies with me? I'll get you the best seat there is, so you can see it." He asked. Kagome's friends pulled her aside.

"Come on, Kagome. You owe him one night."

"Yeah, you bail every other time." Ayumi agreed. They all nodded they're heads in agreement. Kagome sighed and walked back up to Hojo.

"I will on one condition." Hojo nodded his head."If you help me catch up on my homework!" She sounded desperate, so Hojo agreed. they talked for awhile then he left. Kagome went up to the girls.

"What'd he say?" Eri asked. They leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

"He said he'd walk me home after school today and help me. Then tomorrow we go to the movies." The girls squealed in delight.

I just hope Inuyasha isn't there. She thought.

As the bell rang the kids spilled out of their classrooms and headed home. Kagome waited by the gate, with her friends, for Hojo. When they spotted him they said their good-byes and left.

"You ready?" He asked. She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Hojo pulled a jar of something out of his bag. Kagome opened to smell of it. When she did she almost puked. "You put it on stiff joints for an hour. They say it works wonders." Kagome just nodded in response, while trying to get the nasty smell out of her nose. They reached her home a few minutes later. As they passed the kitchen Kagome spotted something red out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and walked back.

"Inuyasha!" She screeched.

"Yo." Hojo turned to go see what was going on. Kagome dove at Inuyasha and hissed in his ear, "Cover you head." Inuyasha quickly obeyed just as Hojo walked in. He was a bit disturbed when he saw Kagome on a boy.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. Didn't mean to trip and fall on you." Kagome lied.

"What do you mean you fell-" Kagome gave him a look that gave him chills. "Uh...it's okay." Inuyasha said. He shivered a little.

"Uh... Kagome?" Hojo looked over to the weired boy with a hat on his head and an old looking kimono on.

I better be polite. He thought.

"Hi, I'm Hojo." He said. Inuyasha looked him up and down.

"Feh!" Kagome gave him an 'I'm gonna make you sit if you not polite' look. "I'm, Inuyasha." He mumbled.

"Come on, Hojo. I want to study as much as I can." Kagome said trying to break up the tension she felt between the two. The two boys eyed each other before Hojo turned to follow Kagome up stairs.

4 HOURS LATER

"Thanks so much, Hojo!" Kagome said waving bye to him. She turned and went back into the house. "Whew! I'm glad that's over. I couldn't understand half that stuff." She said aloud. Then she remembered Inuyasha. She found him playing with their cat, Byou.

"Man. That school thing of yours takes forever. Why don't you just quit." He said turning to face her. She looked really mad.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled. Inuyasha jumped up.

"You said I could come over whenever I wanted to! Remember?!" He said in defence. They argued for 5 minutes and it ened with Kagome saying 'sit'.

"I'm going to my room!" She said turning around to go back upstairs.

"Kagome, we need to go back to the Feudal Era." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. She turned around and they looked each other deep in the eyes. Inuyasha leaned in to give her a big kiss when Souta came around the corner.

"Hey, Inuyasha I thought I saw you- What are you doing??" Souta yelled in surprise. Kagome and Inuyasha fell back in surprise.

"Uh... Hi, Souta. Didn't see ya there..." Inuyasha said a little embarrassed.

"Souta. Tell Gramps, I am going back to the Feudal Era, and I am also going to miss the movies with, Hojo tomorrow." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha out of the embarrassment. They ran out the door and jumped down the well together. They were about to reach the village when Kagome sighed.

"Oh man! In the hurry to get out of there I totally forgot my back-pack." She said.

"I can carry you back there real quick and you can get it." Inuyasha offered. Kagome smiled and took his offer.

"We've only been gone about 45 minutes. They should still be up." Inuyasha carried her to the well. She jumped off his back. "I'll be back pretty quick." With that she jumped down the well and the blue light engulfed her. Inuyasha sat down to wait.

"Even I know she'll be gone longer." Then he saw the light come from the well. "Wow, Kagome. that was quicker than usual." No responce came. "Kagome?" He smelt her blood. He looked down the well to see Kagome lying at the bottom motionless. "Kagome!"

To Be Continued

Well, I figured you guys needed a long one since I haven't up dated in a long time. R&R to tell me what you think. Flames are allowed, so really, don't be afraid to tell me.


	15. No Where to Go

I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated! I will ttry to update sooner next time. if you haven't already taken me off your list you are very lucky! this chapter is very good!

Chapter 13

No Where to Go

"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha screamed jumping down to the bottom of the well. He leaned her over and looked at her pale face.

"Go back..." She said weakly, "Go back... please..." He picked her up and jumped up and back down. Then as he appeared in her time he saw it! He saw fire! The shrine was on fire to! He was almost out when a fiery beam pushed him back down. He huddled over Kagome, keeping the sparks from touching her. As he arrived back in the Fuedal Era he heard her sob.

"Kagome wh-"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, its all my fault! I started the fire! It was me!" She cried out.

"But, Kagome, how could it be your fau-" She cut him off again.

"I left a candle burning in my room and... and..." She began to cry. Inuyasha held her shaking body until she had cried all of her tears. They were sitting at the bottom of the well when we Kagome spoke up.

"I wana go back." She said with a hoarse voice. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. They were puffy and red from crying.

"Are you sure that's a go-"

"I want to go, Inuaysha!" She screamed cutting him off. He nodded and jumped up and down, but nothing happened. He tried again, and again, but still nothing happened.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you taking me back?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked a bit confused.

"I- I don't know. Somethings wrong with the well. How about we go to the village for awhile and then try again later?" He asked looking at her weary eyes.

"O...Okay." She agreed and relaxed for the first time in his arms. Still he could since the tension in her. They arrived at the village quickly, and Inuyasha rushed Kagome to Kaede's hut.

"Whats wrong?" Kaede asked, quickly setting down what she was doing and standing up. Inuaysha set her down on the mat.

"There was a fire at the shrine and house and-"

"A fire?!" Kaede said cutting him off. Inuyasha nodded. If Kagome wasn't injured he would have been, quite frankly, pissed at being cut off... again.

"Yeah, and the well isn't transporting me back." He said watching Kaede work on Kagome.

"Hmm..." She looked at him staring at Kagome. "Be of use and go get some fire wood." She said. He nodded and turned to leave. When he reached the forest he thought about Kagome and the well. (Well, more about Kagome, to be honest.)

Damn. If I hadn't come and taken her away she would be fine, along with the house. I pick the worst times to come. He thought slicing the nearest tree and leaving a mark. With two arm fulls of wood he came back to the hut. Seeing color coming back to Kagome's face made him sigh with relief.

"Ye are saying that ye can't go back?" Kaede asked, sipping her tea.

"Yeah. I tried several times, but nothing happened." He said watching Kagome sleep. Kaede looked at him and down at her cup.

"I think I know of a way for ye to go back, but..." Kaede said carefully, as Inuyasha looked up. "But, I'll have to think about it for awhile. Kagome is asleep, shouldn't you be to?" Inuyasha nodded and scooted closer to Kagome.

I wonder where Sango and Miroku are...

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"OH MIROKU!!! I love it!" Sango said, kissing Miroku again. She looked at the beautiful diamond crested, gold ring on her left hand. Miroku saw that she was pleased and stood up. They kissed again.

"Now for the real surprsie." He said spinning her around and blindfolding her. She giggled as he took her hand.

"What more could there be?" She asked as he guided her through the woods and sometimes in circles to mess up her sense of direction.

"You'll see. Oh, we're here." Miroku slipped the blindfold off and turned her around. She gasped. In front of her there was a lavender blanket with a picnic basket and lilac scented candles. They shined brightly in the dark sky.

"Oh... Oh my gosh..."

"Now we feast." Miroku said as he pulled out a bottle of wine from behind the basket along with two glasses.

"Where'd you get that?" Sango asked,"I've never tasted anything like this before!" Miroku smiled.

"That's for me to know." He replied. Soon the bottle was empty and the two very, drunk teenagers laid on the blanket. Miroku pushed the basket and food off of the blanket as they kissed. They laid on each other and kissed more. And more than that happened, but you can use you imagination to figure that out.

WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

Inuyasha opened his eyes and Kagome wasn't laying beside him anymore. He jumped up and sniffed the air. Her scent came to him along with tears and blood. He ran, following the scent, and found himself at the well again. Kagome's sobs caught his ears and he looked down the well. There Kagome laid, in a heap, crying. He jumped down and leaned over her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked, knowing she moody.

"I just want to know what happened! Now... Now I have no where to...go..." She sobbed. Inuyasha picked her up and held her.

"You can stay her with me." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn't be crying. And now look," She looked down at her bloody hands,"I was being clumsy."

"It's ok. Come on. Let me take you back to the village and let Keade wrap up your hands."

"Okay." They reached Keade's once again.

"I figured a way out for ye to go back, but you can't go back being mortal. You have to go in spirit." Keade said, wrapping Kagome's hands up. Kagome brightened up.

"Really? I just want to know if my family is ok. They know I am." Kagome spoke fast as Miroku and Sango walked in. Kagome and Inuyasha turned and looked at them.

"Where have you two been?" Inuyasha asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said smacking him with the nearest bowl.

"Oww!!" Inuyasha yelped rubbing his head.

"Hi." Sango said waving her hand. Kagome saw a glimmer and jumped up. She ran over to Sango and grabbed her left hand.

"Omigawd! Miroku? Did you ask her already?!" Miroku nodded his head.

"Kagome! You knew?" Sango screeched. Kagome laughed. Sango looked down at Kagome's hands.

"Oh! Kagome! What happened to your hands?" Kagome's face clouded.

"There... there... was-"

"There was a fire at Kagome's house." Inuyasha said, cutting her off, so she wouldn't start crying again. Miroku and Sango were shocked at what they had just heard.

"But, Keade figured out a way for us to go back! Right, Kaede?" Kagome said, trying to stay happy.

"Yes. Could ye be ready in 2 hours?"

"YES! And Inuyasha, too?" Keade nodded.

2 HOURS LATER

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of each other, holding hands. Kaede said a chant and both went limp. A blue figure jumped out of each of them. It headed for the well and jumped down it. Kagome opened her eyes and saw...

To Be Continued.....

Well, I hope you all liked it! It was good wasn't it? R&R!!!!!!!! Election day is today! Vote your heart out!


	16. I'm Back! Kind Of

Another Chapter! YAY!!! I hope you like it!

Chapter 14

I'm Back! Kind of...

Fire trucks! There were fire trucks everywhere! Kagome looked around and a crowd of people were gathered around her house, which was on fire! She saw Inuyasha staring at her house to.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" She said running for the house, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"No..."

"What? My family could be in there! And your saying 'no'!" She yelled. Tears began to roll down her eyes.

"It could be dangerous! I don't want you t-"

"I don't care about me! I care about Souta, and mom, and Granpa!" She screamed. "Let me go!" She yanked her arm out of his grip and ran for the house. She continued running with out looking back.

"MOM?! GRANPA?! SOUTA?! Are you here?" She yelled. Then there was a crack and a beam fell down. She screamed, but to her surprise it didn't touch her. It scared her, but she was fine. She continued for the living room. She saw what looked like bodies. As she neared it another beam fell, out of reaction she jumped back. The ceiling creaked and moaned as she ran upstairs. Her room wasn't there. It had collapsed. The floor she stood on bent and began to collapse to, but Inuyasha grabbed her and took her to safety.

"NO! NO!" She screamed as Inuyasha held her back. She watched as her house burned more and soon collapsed.

"Kagome. You can't go." Inuyasha said.

"No! They're all dead! They're all dead!!! They're al-" She broke into uncontrollable sobs. They soon were tears and shaking.  
She had never felt so weak in her entire life.

"Inuyasha. Please. Please, just take me down there. That's all." He agreed to that, but held onto her.

"Sorry, miss. I'm not allowed to release that kind of information. They haven't seen any bodies yet." A fireman said to Yuki.  
Kagome's three friends gasped.

"They could still be alive. He didn't say they had found bodies yet." Ayumi said.

"But they didn't say they weren't in there either!" Eri cried.

"This isn't right." Yuki said, trying not to cry. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

_'But I am here!'_ She cried even though they wouldn't hear her. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome to do his best and comfort her. She shook it off when she saw Hojo.

"Wh-what happened?! Where's Kagome?!" Hojo asked turning to Yuki. She looked at him. Tears streaming down the other girls faces and were building up in hers.

"They... they said that there weren't any reports of sur...vi..." She choked on the last word and begin to let the tears spill over. Then Hojo's eyes teared up.

"N-no. She's okay. I know it. Sh-she probablly went somewhere with her family." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"NO! The cars still here and where would they be going at 9:30 at night?" Eri bawled. Hojo's jaw tightened.

"Shes NOT dead. I know it." He said firmly. The girls looked at him and sniffed.

_'Hojo! Your right, Hojo! I am still alive!_' Kagome said.

_'Keh...'_ Was all Inuyasha said. Then Kagome felt a pull.

_'Inuaysha. Inuyasha.'_ Kagome swatted at him, but the pull came again. _'INUYASHA I said STOP IT!!!'_

_'I'm not doing anythi-'_ Kagome and Inuyasha were jerked back to the well by some invisible source. Kagome sat up and grabbed her stomach. It felt like someone had just given her a blow to the stomach. Kaede looked over to her.

"Oh! I forgot to tell ye that ye only have a certain amount of time there. In this case about 30-45 minutes." Kaede added sheepishly. Inuyasha groaned.

"Damn it ol' hag. What was that?" Inuyasha yelled jumping up.

"Sit." Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "I did want to say we went there... More like we went back a day. Like into the past. Does that make sense?" Kaede nodded her head. "And... Everyone thinks I'm dead! I'm just fine! Kaede," She said watching Inuyasha sit up and scowl at her,"Is there a way for me to go back?" Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Yes... But if you went back that way you may never come back to the Fuedal Era." Inuyasha stood up so quickly it scared Kagome. He stood at the door way. He was obviously upset. Then he spoke.

"If you want to go back to your time go ahead! It's obvious you like that Hobo... Hoso... What ever! That guy! Its fine with me if you Never! Come! Back!" He ran out of the hut and towards the woods. Miroku and Sango walked in just as Kagome jumped up and ran past them.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wait! That's not true! And his names Hojo!!!" She added still running after him.

"Maybe we should follow." Sango suggested.

"No, no. They'll be fine. Inuyasha won't stay mad at Kagome for long."

WITH INUYASHA

_I KNEW IT!!! She was just using me. She lied about loving me. How could she ever love... this?_ Inuyasha looked at his hands as he continued to run. _She wants to go back even if it means never coming back here. She can be with that hobo guy or whatever, with out me interrupting. Like today..._ He heard Kagome's voice slowly fade as he ran faster away.

"How could I let my defence down... again..."

FLASHBACK

_Inuyasha looked at Sangi as she died and then turned to Kagome. Kagome was staring at him wide eyed._

_'**Oh No! Did she just her what I said?**' Kagome jumped down and ran into his chest._

_"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you, too!" She cried. "I'm sorry I-" She was cut off by his lips meeting hers._

END FLASHBACK

Her saying 'I love you, too.' rang in his ears.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed punching the nearest tree. "It was a dream anyways. I was such a fool!" He said looking at the broken tree. "Damn it..." He mumbled.

WITH KAGOME

"Inuyasha?" Kagome only heard her own voice echo in the dark woods. "Inuyasha, please answer me!" Her body shook and she tried her best to calm herself.

_This is useless._ She sat down and crossed her arms.

"He loves, Kikyou anyways! Why... why did he have to kiss me? It was just a dream, but I kissed him after the dream... Great..." She began to cry. "I hate him! I never wana see him again!"

_No one loves me. I have no where to go... I'm all... alone..._ A twig snapped and she jerked her head up. Holding her breath she stood up slowly. Then another sound. There was definitely someone there.

"Inuaysha. Inuyasha, stop it. I know its you there. Inuyasha..." Her body stiffened and heart raced.

_Its not him. Call for help!_ Her mouth was to dry to even breath.

"INUYA-" A cold hand covered her mouth.

"Shhshh. We wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves now would we, Kagome? Didn't you say you hated Inuyasha and didn't want to ever see him again. Kagome squirmed to get loose, but the woman's grip was tight. "Stop your squirming." The woman placed er hand over her nose and Kagome went limp.

WITH INUAYSHA

He froze. He had just heard his name called out.

_Who was that?_ He thought following the soft lull.

TO BE CONTINUED....

I really hope you enjoyed it!!! PLEASE R&R I live 4 reviews! Comment, criticize, whatever!


	17. Not Again!

Hey! I am finally updating! Read, review, and please tell me what you think!

Kagome opened her eyes. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to move her hands, but they were bound behind her back. She struggled to try and get free.

'Oh man! I should have never chased off after Inuyasha! Now look where I am! Ugh... He probally doesn't even notice I'm gone...' She stopped her struggling.

"Ahh... I see your awake! Good." Karmen snapped her head up when she heard the same voice from before. She saw a figure in the shadows.

'Who's there?' She thought looking and squinting her eyes, but nothing could be made out in the darkness. But even in the shadows she could tell the stranger was smiling. 'You just wait til Inuaysha gets here! H-'

"Do what? He doesn't even know your gone!" Kagome was shocked with how she responded. It's like she had ready her mind!

"Now... For the fun part!" Then the figure was gone! She saw a flash and then a laugh. Her arm stung. She looked down and her arm was bleeding. A small cut had been on her right arm. The woman laughed from behind her.

'Whoa! Shes fast!' The woman laughed again.

"Yes! I know I am!" Kagome stiffened.

Did... Did she just read my mind?!

"Yes. I did, Kagome. I know every little thought that goes though your head. And this blood," She said pointing to Kagome's arm, "will bring Inuyasha here. I know deep down you still love him. Oh, and your family is dead! Ha! Or so you think. What an amusement! I see also that y-"

"STOP IT!!!" Kagome screamed letting tears spill over her face. The woman paused. Frustrated that she had broken her silence spell. Then another pain to her arm sent her screaming in pain.

"HAHA! This is so much fun! Don't worry. Your precious Inuyasha will come. And he'll kill you and I'll kill him!" She stepped out of the shadows and Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman looked just like her!

"As for you..." The woman snapped her fingers. She brought a mirror to Kagome and she gasped even harder. Her hands were released and she looked at them because she didn't believe what she saw in the mirror. Her skin was as pale as snow, her hair was just as blonde. And her eyes were a beautiful blue. She was dressed in a fancy kimono, the color of the rainbow. Kagome actually thought she looked pretty for a second.

"I know I'm pretty! I hate to be in thi ugly form, but if it means fun! Hehe... Oh! I almost forgot! The name's Higango! And if you don't even think Inuyasha won't kill you your wrong! He won't know the difference. I will be controling you. HA! What do you think of that?" Kagome snorted.

"Uh... So last week. 2 people have already tried that and it didn't work!" Kagome felt like laughing. Higango frowned. She was mad now. SHe would have sliced her throat if she hadn't noticed Inuyasha was coming.

"He's here..." She snapped her finger. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked over to see Higango collapsed on the floor. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha rush in the room, sniffing the air. Higango (Who was looked like Kagome) was covered in blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried rushing to the fake Kagome. Kagome grimaced as she saw him carres Higango.

'No! Inuyasha! Thats not me!' Kagome tried to cry, but could not.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome opened her mouth, but spoke not with her own voice.

"Having fun with her! What else?" She spoke. Inuyasha growled and reached for his sword.

"You killed the only one I could ever love, and who loved me for me! Now you will die!" He said looking at Kagome. Anger burning in his eyes. Kagome wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

"Prepare to die first!" She screamed. Inuyasha ran at her, but she disappeared. Inuyasha felt a stab in his side. He fell down, grabbing his side as blood gushed from it. Kagome was screaming out inside. She had never actually seen what Inuaysha looked like through the eyes of an enemy. It was scary! Kagome stood above him, smiling, in Higango's form.

"Is that you... Kagome?" He didn't know why he said it, but he did. Her eyes widenend ever so slightly.

"NO! I am Kagome!" Higango cried from the ground. "Please Inuyasha! Kill her!" She cried. Inuyasha ran to her side and kissed her. Then he stuck his sword in the fake Kagome's side.

"Kagome's kiss is better than yours." Inuaysha said as she fell down, changing back to her true form.

"It seems you really do have someone to love you..." Inuaysha turned to Kagome. Her mouth was gaping open.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you just kissed her! I m-" Inuyasha's lips struck her lips before she could finish. She kissed him back.

"Inuyasha. Can't you see I love you? I only like Hojo-" Inuyasha growled. "As a friend, Inuyasha. As a friend." She smiled.

"And I love no one but you. Not even Kikyou." He picked her up and carried her back to the hut. She fell asleep in his arms.

"Good night, my love." He kissed her forehead and laid her down. He ran outside. If he didn't get away soon he was going to go crazy and do something stupid. His hormones were going crazy!

Man this is driving me crazy! Should I just ask her to be my mate? No! Not yet... I'll wait til the Jewel Shard is finished. He finally fell asleep outside.

NEXT MORNING

Kagome felt someone rush past her head and out the hut. She got up and went to see who it was. She saw Sango leaning over a bush, throwing up.

"Sango?! Are you okay?" Concerned filled her voice. Sango looked at her and smiled weakly, before turning back around.

"Maybe. I've been feeling a little sick lately." She said standing up.

"Here. You think you ate something?" Kagome handed Sango some water and a towel. She wipped her face and drank her water.

"I don't know. I've started getting sick ever since I..." Sango stopped and mentally gasped.

"Sick after what?" Kagome asked. Sango had to change the subject.

"You know... It might just have been something I ate." She smiled. Kagome knew something was wrong, but she didn't pry. Sango happened to glance at Kagome's arm.

"Omigawsh! Are you okay?" Sango said staring at her arm. Kagome looked down and shrugged.

"So... What about your wedding?" Sango grinned from ear to ear.

"Well... I knew you'd want to help so I thought you could design it. With of course my consent!"

Well? What do you think? Tell me please! Will add more a.s.a.p.


End file.
